


Of Ghosts and Gays

by rebo



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebo/pseuds/rebo
Summary: Everyone's two favorite gay VCR repairmen sit down to watch Demon House to the excitement of one and to the boredom of the other.





	Of Ghosts and Gays

**Author's Note:**

> In case some people can't differentiate between reality and exaggerated fictionalized characters, this fanfic is written about the VCR repairmen characters of Mike and Jay on Half in the Bag and is in no way a reflection of Mike and Jay in reality.

"Jay, what did you think of Demon House?"

"Well, a better question is, Mike, why did we watch Demon House?"

"Well, you are a fan of documentaries."

"I am. What does that have to do with this _fictional_ film?"

"Jay!"

Jay laughed to himself as he cracked jokes about Mike's love for ghost hunting.

"You know I only tease you because I love you, Mike."

"I know. I know."

Mike had thought he would have had to beg Jay to watch this movie with him, but to his surprise, Jay had jumped at the chance. He knew Jay couldn't really care less about ghosts and ghost hunting documentaries, but he blushed thinking about Jay agreeing. For a moment he suspected maybe his boyfriend just needed a break from superhero movies and Star Wars but Mike eventually reasoned that Jay just loved spending time with him and seeing him be happy and gush about the things he liked even if he didn't particularly have an interest.

Eager to encourage his man, Jay shot Mike a smile as he had begun babbling about an old episode of Ghost Adventures. He was giddy and couldn't contain his excitement about the show describing a black mass moving away from the crew in the shadows.

Jay really had no interest in the paranormal but he loved listening to his man get this excited. He was so passionate about ghost hunting and was so fascinated by it. To see him light up like this meant everything to Jay.

It always seemed as though Mike was doing his best to make Jay smile and laugh so despite his lack of desire to see this crummy Zak Bagans movie, Jay wanted to make Mike feel special and didn't hesitate to sit down with his man.

As Mike continued rambling about the film, Jay's focus began slipping as he slowly lost interest. He couldn't help but start to daydream about how happy and giddy Mike was at this moment and how much he loved him. Eventually, his thoughts returned to the previous evening watching the film together with his lover as their discussion had brought back all the feelings he'd felt the night prior.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike booted up the repair shop computer and grabbed some beers for himself and Jay as they waited for the video to load. While they waited, Jay reached over to hold Mike's hand in his own and his cheeks burned red. He didn't like to admit it but the one thing Mike loved more than anything was to hold his boyfriend's hand whenever they were watching a new movie with one another.

When the movie started, Jay couldn't help but to crack a few jokes at the beginning. He could tell Mike was trying to get into the movie so he refrained from making his usual snappy comments during the rest of their viewing.

"Why don't they use more ghost hunting technology? That's what I wish they would have done!" Mike commented and explained to Jay about devices they used on the show.

Jay remained respectful for the duration of the film but God was he bored. He found himself deriving more amusement from Mike than the movie itself. The movie didn't matter anyway. He just enjoyed drinking a beer in one hand and holding Mike's hand in the other.

Resting his head on Mike's shoulder, the two lovers sat together waiting and watching until the credits began to roll.

"Thank you for suffering through this with me, Jay."

Mike glanced over at Jay with a coy smile to see him grinning from ear to ear.

"It wasn't that bad and besides, I just like sharing in things that make you this happy," Jay responded as he leaned to kiss Mike on the cheek.

Mike was glowing and his cheeks became flushed when the feel of his facial hair grazed his skin. He had felt as though he'd been babbling to Jay the entire movie, explaining things to him and making comments. The excitement of it really turned him on and they always had their best sex whenever Mike was this excitable.

"I'm not gonna lie, Jay. Watching Zack Bagans with you fuckin' turned me on."

"I know, Mike. I like seeing you like this. I'm kind of in the mood myself."

Jay's heart pounded deep in his chest and a fire burned in his throat as he longed to kiss Mike and be held in his arms.

It was then that Mike picked Jay up and off of his chair in his arms, carried him to the back room and gave him one of the best poundings he'd received in a long time. The movie had filled Mike with so much passion and love and it was this fire within Mike that had sent Jay to climactic heights he had not felt since the night following their date to Star Trek Beyond.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Returning to reality, Jay joined back into the discussion as if no time had passed at all. It was as if Mike hadn't noticed Jay's eyes had glazed over for a solid two minutes with a big grin locked on his face.

Seeing his man smile this much was getting Jay turned on again. It was this excitement and passion bubbling out of Mike whenever he talked about ghosts or Star Trek that really worked him up. Jay needed to please him and so desperately wanted to give him everything. He was salivating and craving Mike's cock.

Moments later, the phone began to ring, interrupting their conversation.

"Lightning Fast VCR repair. This is Mike. How can I help you?"

It was Mr. Plinkett who was in quite the predicament getting a ham sandwich stuck in his VCR and required the men's services.

After receiving the job, Mike promptly hung up the phone and slipped off his chair, eager to get back to Mr. Plinkett's house.

"Back to work!"

Hearing those three words triggered something in Jay's subconscious and muscle memory took over as Jay bent down to get on his knees in his place under the table. Just as Jay was preparing to remove Mike's pants, he stopped him.

"No, Jay. We have actual work this time."

Before Jay could pick himself up off the concrete floor of the VCR repair shop, Mike had already changed his mind.

"Ah, fuck it. Maybe just a quick one then seeing as you're already down there."

Mike unzipped his fly and removed his cock from his pants. He stood above Jay, his member hanging only inches away from Jay's wanting lips. Jay took hold of Mike's cock in front of him and proceeded to work the shaft with one hand and thumb the tip with the other.

The sudden control Jay had assumed had taken Mike aback. The excitement he'd been experiencing all evening from talking about ghosts culminated in a wave of pleasure flowing through him at the very instance of Jay's touch. His body lurched forward and he slammed his hands on the table in front of him to keep from toppling over on to Jay.

Jay continued on stroking his man, feeling the blood begin to flow and Mike's cock getting harder in his grasp. He couldn't wait to give Mike everything and make him cum.

Grasping Mike's cock with both hands now, Jay began stroking up and down in a rhythmic fashion. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue along the underside of Mike's erection and flicking it to the tip where he was most sensitive. Ever so gently, Jay began sucking the tip and proceeded to swirl his tongue around it in a circular motion. His right hand continued on working up and down on Mike's shaft.

Leaning in, Jay began bobbing up and down on more of Mike's shaft. The warmth of Jay's mouth engulfing his dick flooded Mike with a feeling of euphoria.

Mike couldn't get over how talented Jay had become at working every inch of his thick, throbbing schlong with his hands and mouth like this. He thought of how lucky he was to have such a man in his life. A man who cared this much for him. A man who would pleasure him after talking about ghosts for an hour.

Just as Mike had shut his eyes and tilted his head back in ecstasy, the jingle of the front door opening cut through the air like a knife through hot butter.

The two lovers had gotten so swept up in the heat of the moment that they had forgotten to lock the shop door!

In walked a strangely dressed mustachioed hipster man clutching a VCR underneath his arm. He approached the desk and dropped the broken machine on the counter.

"Hey uhh hi. Hello. I'm Lightning Fast-- I mean I'm Mike. How can I help you?" Mike was fumbling his words as he attempted to keep his composure with Jay still sucking him off in secret.

Being on the verge of ejaculating and trying to maintain this conversation was proving to be more of a challenge than Mike could have imagined.

"What seems to be your problem-- the problem with the umm VCR?"

Mike's face contorted and his body continued to writhe from Jay beneath him.

"The picture's all fuzzy. I've tried adjusting the tracking and nothing seems to work. Hoped you could take a look at it."

"Yeah, I might just need to give it head-- uhh a head-- clean-- umm head cleaning," he replied, choking out the words and clearing his throat.

"Okay. How long will that take?"

"Oh my god. I'm so close to finishing."

"What? I just dropped it off."

"Oh, I just meant uhh it'll be close to finished before you know it. That's the Lightning Fast guarantee!" Mike blurted out a fake laugh and smile and tried to keep it together as Jay showed no signs of slowing down. He continued on taking in every inch of Mike's big schlong, careful to maintain his silence as his boyfriend continued his interaction with the customer.

It seemed so obvious to Mike that he was trying to contain himself and he suspected the customer was on to him now.

"Alright. Um, yeah. I guess I'll come back tomorrow."

"Oh, fuck. Stop. I'm gonna cum."

"Come? Where? To my house?"

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah! I'll uhh drop it off at the address you left on the umm paper you filled out."

"You deliver VCRs?"

"I guess so."

The customer had a strange look on his face as he took a moment to examine Mike squirming and struggling to stifle his moans before turning around and walking out the front door of the shop.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mike motioned for Jay to stop and collapsed back onto his chair.

"Jesus Christ, Jay. Why didn't you stop at all?"

"I thought you'd appreciate the danger of being caught."

"But what about you? You hated that time we got caught fucking at Plinkett's."

Still on his knees under the desk, Jay sat for a moment.

"I guess I was just so focused on you tonight, the consequences of actually being caught again slipped my mind," Jay replied as he shuffled closer to Mike's chair and placing both on his hands on Mike's thighs. Still, his thick, glistening cock remained exposed waiting for Jay to finish him off.

Returning his small hands to the wet shaft of his lover's dick, Jay blushed looking up at his man to see him enjoying every moment. Placing the tip back into his mouth, the smaller man repositioned himself above his boyfriend's cock and continued on taking in Mike's thick member inch by inch. The once-silent repair shop was filled with the sounds of Jay slurping on the larger man's erection.

This situation with the customer had nearly pushed Mike over the top and he was moments away from ejaculating. He grasped the seat of the chair with both of his hands as Jay skillfully worked him up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip. Forcing himself downward, he took in every inch of Mike and held himself there for a moment before coming back up for air.

"Oh my God. That feels so good, Jay. God I love you so much."

He was getting close now, his breath coming in heavy pants as the bearded man worked his fingers up and down the saliva covered shaft. The pressure was building and the feeling of pleasure was pooling in Mike's stomach.

"Don't stop. Fuck. Just like that, Jay."

Every inch of Mike's body was on fire. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he had finally reached climax. Mike grunted and shouted obscenities as he released his load with each strand landing upon Jay's waiting tongue.  With unrelenting determination, Jay continued stroking Mike to milk every last drop and sucking it from his tip.

Breathing heavily with beads of sweat trickling down from his temple, Mike sat completely and fully relaxed in silence soaking in the moment of what had just transpired.

Rising from his position on his knees, Jay leaned forward and kissed his lover who was still in a borderline comatose state of post-climax euphoria.

Seeing Mike in this state of immense pleasure made Jay's heart flutter. Mike did everything to bring so much joy to Jay on a daily basis and it meant everything to be able to return the favor like this. He really did love this big, silly oaf. Even if he did ramble about ghosts and Star Trek regularly, he really did love him.

"We should probably start making our way over to Plinkett's," the smaller man whispered to his boyfriend as he rested the palm of his hand gingerly against Mike's cheek.

Jay kissed him ever so gently on the forehead before turning to gather their tools into a Lightning Fast toolbox sitting behind them on the table.

"I just need to clean up a bit before we head out." Mike smiled at Jay briefly who returned the gesture.

Planting his feet on the floor and rising from his chair, Mike did up his pants and made his way to the bathroom. He was still kind of flustered from their recent experience together and he needed to regain his composure. He turned on the water in the sink and looked at himself in the rusty, filthy mirror as the water rushed from the tap.

As he stared as his reflection in the mirror, a million different thoughts came pouring into his mind about how much he meant to Jay and all the wonderful things Jay saw in him behind the cynicism and snark. Every time he looked in that mirror he knew he would do anything for Jay because Jay would do anything for that man staring back. Jay had just sucked him dry underneath the shop desk for fuck sake! If that wasn't true love, then Mike didn't know what was.

Returning to the front desk of the shop, Jay had been packed up and patiently waiting. Mike grabbed the toolbox off the desk and followed Jay out the front door making sure to lock up behind them.

"Well, Jay. Ready for another adventure?" Mike extended his hand, which Jay gladly accepted into his own.

"Ready, Mike." Jay grinned and looked up at the taller man before planting another kiss on his lips.

And with that, Mike walked alongside the love of his life to Plinkett's house holding his Lightning Fast toolbox in one hand and Jay's hand in the other.


End file.
